This invention relates generally to reduction gear packages and more particularly to a universally aligned multistage differential gear package for use with power tools and the like wherein assembly may be accomplished without regard for specific gear alignment or indexing during assembly. Typically, multistage differential gear units using a plurality of intermediate two stage gears have required specific indexing on assembly to assure proper gear timing to prevent lockup and to permit the rotation of the gear package in operation.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully discussed hereinafter.